Non sum gorilla
by Alc'hweder
Summary: Gregory Goyle voudrait mettre fin à une rumeur qui court sur son compte depuis Poudlard.


J'avais du temps à perdre cet après-midi et ça a donné ça :) Un petit délire qui j'espère vous plaira!

* * *

**Non sum gorilla.**

Je ne suis pas un gorille.

J'ai vérifié.

Gorille : Gorilla. Ordre : Primate. Sous-ordre : Haplorrhini. Infraordre : Simiiformes. Superfamille : Hominoidae. Sous famille : Homininae. Tribu Gorillini. Taille : 1,70 m en moyenne. Poids : 90 à 150 kg pour les femelles et jusqu'à 270 kg pour les mâles. Longévité : 25 à 30 ans en milieu naturel. Le genre est réparti en deux espèces : le gorille de l'Ouest africain et le gorille de l'Est africain.

Le pelage du gorille est brun foncé ou noir. La poitrine est sombre et glabre. Leurs mâchoires sont équipées de canines impressionnantes et leurs narines sont larges et épatées, alors que leurs oreilles sont petites. La poitrine est large et le cou court et musclé. Ils peuvent atteindre plus de 2 mètres d'envergure. La démarche du gorille peut être quadrupède ou bipède.

Je suis positif.

Malgré la taille similaire (1,74 m si vous voulez tous savoir), j'affirme que je ne pèse pas 270kg. Ni 200kg. Et non, je ne vous informerai pas de mon poids. J'espère vivre bien plus longtemps que 30 ans, et même que 50 ans. Si j'ai une certaine forme de pilosité, je n'ai certainement pas de pelage. Et d'ailleurs ma poitrine est loin d'être glabre. Mon nez peut paraître épaté mais mes narines ne sont pas si larges et mes oreilles sont, hélas, bien trop grandes à mon goût. J'ai certes une poitrine large et le cou musclé, cependant, je peux vous assurer que mes bras ne font pas 2 mètres d'envergure. Je suis bipède depuis mes 2 ans et je compte bien le rester jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Pour finir, je vis au Royaume-Uni, qui ne fait pas partie de l'Afrique, que ce soit de l'Ouest ou de l'Est.

Je ne suis donc pas un gorille.

Je pense plutôt, j'en suis même assez sûr, faire partie de la race humaine.

Humain : Homo sapiens. Ordre : Primate. Sous-ordre : Haplorrhini. Infraordre : Simiiformes. Superfamille : Hominoidae. Sous famille : Homininae. Jusque ici, je vous l'accorde, c'est relativement similaire. Tribu : Hominini. Voilà. Là, on parle de quelque chose de différent. Là, c'est important.

En ce qui concerne une éventuelle bâtardise, un parent qui aurait eu l'idée originale de se reproduire avec un gorille, outre le fait que l'idée est particulièrement offensante, je tiens à préciser que j'ai eu l'occasion il y a quelques années, à une époque dont vous vous souvenez certainement, de vérifier mon arbre généalogique et qu'aucun singe, gorille ou autre, n'y apparaît.

Si mes résultats scolaires à Poudlard et mon orthographe laissaient à désirer, c'est pour la simple raison que je suis atteint d'une maladie pas si rare que ça : la dyslexie. Cela ne veut pas dire que je suis idiot. D'ailleurs, depuis que Fleury et Bott ont sorti une plume adaptée à ce handicap, mes capacités rédactionnelles se sont grandement améliorées. Pour ceux qui seraient intéressés, sachez qu'elle coûte très cher et que, contrairement au Ministère de la Magie français, qui comprend un Département de la Santé Magique, nos dirigeants n'ont jamais jugé nécessaire de nous faire bénéficier d'une quelconque forme de sécurité sociale. Il ne faudra donc pas compter sur un remboursement.

En ce qui concerne Vincent, puisque nous sommes toujours associés dans vos esprits, mais c'est compréhensible dans la mesure où nous étions meilleurs amis, il ne s'agissait pas non plus d'un gorille. Corpulent également; mais presque imberbe, ce qui exclut l'existence d'un pelage. Nez crochu plus que épaté, des bras courts, bipède… Pour le physique, la preuve est faite. Quant à ses capacités mentales, il n'était pas plus bête qu'un autre. Seulement, il avait un manque flagrant d'éducation. Ses parents ne se sont jamais inquiétés de lui fournir un précepteur avant que ma propre mère ne leur en fasse la remarque. Il avait déjà 9 ans. Je n'en avais jamais vu d'aussi mauvais et je doute que Vincent ait appris quoique ce soit avec lui. Mais j'ai découvert plus tard que les Crab cachaient tant bien que mal leur faillite et que tout l'argent du ménage passait dans le maintien des apparences. Ceci expliquant cela.

J'en viens maintenant à la précision qui devrait vous convaincre : nous pratiquions tous les deux la magie. Et dans mon cas, je la pratique toujours. Nous sommes donc, selon la classification classique de Asthaphel Galius, des _magicie geni_, quand les gorilles sont des _sinemagicii geni_. Des Vertébrés. Mammifères. Vivipares. Commes les Moldus. Sauf que les Moldus ont cette spécificité qu'il y a un pont génétique avec nous les sorciers. MagicieVertébrés. MagicieMammifères. MagicieVivipares. Un peu comme les lézards et les dragons. Les anguilles et Nessy.

Cette proximité biologique a d'ailleurs poussé certains chercheurs à remettre en cause la classification galienne. En s'appuyant sur cette théorie moldue qu'est le darwinisme et dont vous avez certainement entendu parler si vous avez suivi le cours d'Etude des Moldus lors de vos études, ils avancent que les Sorciers ne seraient qu'une évolution des Moldus. Ou les Moldus une dégénérescence des sorciers. La formule est au choix. Bien sûr, il y en a une plus politiquement correcte que l'autre.

Le problème auquel ils font face, c'est qu'aucune espèce n'a cohabité aussi longtemps avec son évolution. En réalité, ils ne savent même pas à quel moment le Moldu a évolué en Sorcier. Ni si ce n'est pas l'inverse qui se c'est passé. Mais cela irait à l'encontre de l'idée que l'évolution va toujours dans le sens du plus fort. Cette théorie est bien trop grêlée d'incertitudes, pour avoir une quelconque valeur scientifique à mes yeux.

En effet, je suis bien sûr partisan de la séparation de nos deux espèces en familles bien distinctes, bien que leur histoire présente de telles similitudes qu'on ne peut s'empêcher de faire un parallèle. C'est sur cette base que je pose l'hypothèse d'une créature magique, présentant éventuellement les mêmes caractéristiques que le singe sinemagicie, qui serait notre ancêtre. Le sujet de ma thèse sera donc de tenter de démontrer l'existence d'une telle créature puis, dans un deuxième temps, de chercher le chaînon manquant qui nous relie à elle, afin de reconstituer l'héritage génétique.

Je m'appelle Gregory Goyle. Je suis thésard sous la direction du Professeur Black, de la Section de Recherche en Biologie Animale à Saint Mangouste, spécialisé dans les origines du vivant.

Alors oui, dans le cadre de mes recherches je passe beaucoup de temps avec des singes de toute sorte : gorille, bonobos, orangs-outans, Moldus… Mais non, je ne suis pas un gorille.

* * *

Je tiens à préciser que j'ai toujours détester la science (sauf les math mais c'est à part ^^), que mon latin est rouillé d'au moins 8 ans, et que ma correctrice m'a fait faux bon ce soir (mais surtout que je n'ai pas eu envie d'attendre sa réapparition sur les réseaux sociaux pour poster... *mea culpa* Ne m'en veut pas!).

J'espère que vous avez ri, ou peut-être simplement souri, voire même que ça vous a juste plu. Et si vous n'appartenez à aucune de ses catégories, je suis désolée de vous avoir fait perdre votre temps.

A bientôt ! J'espère ;)


End file.
